Pitari Tenshi A through Z
by AshirogiAji de Mars
Summary: Random pairings, chapters A through Z. Some shoujoshounen ai and mischief rated for safety. I suck at summaries. Enjoy, R&R! If you don't like don't comment.
1. Arithmetic

**Pitari Tenshi A-Z**

_**for those who do not know it is the long version name of Pita-Ten. It translates into "clingy angel" which is exactly Misha-san. **_

**Summary: Random one-shot drabbles. Chapter Titles range from A-Z. Enjoy, R/R!!**

**One-shot: Misha/Kotarou**

**Chapter 1: Arithmetic**

**(note this one is a modified version of the humorous poem; you'll know what I mean if you read.)**

Misha and Kotarou have decided to do a math review. Misha was stumbling along the words and Kotarou came up with a crazy idea on teaching it to her in a more simple and somewhat romantic manner. _Aw man, my heart's beating so fast it's not beating at all!_ But he mustered up the courage and here's the fun part:

Misha was waiting for Kotarou's surprising explanation.

He kissed her once, he kissed her twice, and said, "It's called addition."

Misha sweetly returned the kisses as it was the right thing to do.

She nodded and said, "This is the opposite operation, known as subtracting -su!"

He kissed her. She kissed him, and without an explanation,

the couple nodded and both said, "This is multiplication!"

Koboshi came barging in angrily in time to see them smoochin'.

She threw Misha out the window and said, "THAT is long division!"

To her suprise, Kotarou fell out the window trying to capture Misha. Koboshi started to hum sadly, "Sigh, Sigh, at one's misfortune..." that line was from her soundtrack


	2. Bodyguard on Duty

**Pitari Tenshi A-Z**

_**for those who do not know it is the long version name of Pita-Ten. It translates into "clingy angel" which is exactly Misha-san. **_

**Summary: Random one-shot drabbles. Chapter Titles range from A-Z. Enjoy, R/R!!**

**One-shot: Kaoru/Ayanokouji**

**Chapter 2: Bodyguard**

After Kaoru witnessed Ayanokouji and Shia enter the theater, held suspicions of Uematsu, and even Kotarou (when she thought about that Higuchi-kid and Ten-chan she knew she was going crazy), and has seen him with all his fan girls, she knew she was in for a tough ride for domination. After many days of thinking, she had decided on something stupid yet possibly romantic. She would be his bodyguard.

Ten-chan sweatdropped when she approached. "Bodyguard? But it's not like I'm vulnerable to be!" It was then when Jimii, Dai-chan's annoying bird came soaring down ready to have this "Takashi" for dinner. Dai-chan came out of nowhere from this cardboard box and was laughing like a maniac. "Ga ha ha ha ha ha!! Jimii's anger is stimulated whenever some filthy peasant like you is around! ATTACK THE ENEMY!!" Kaoru, not noticing Ten-chan getting beaten up by the falcon attacked Dai-chan instead. "For sending down Jimii to attack my Ayanokouji-sama, it will not be forgiven. CHESSUTOO!!" The battle cry and the thud of the hockey stick was enough to send Dai-chan off. Kaoru looked back and gasped. She was too busy attacking the source that she forgot about Ayanokouji. She ran off crying, and Ten-chan mustered all his might to get up. "Kaoru-chan! Wait up!"

"I...I failed to protect you..." nothing more was said. Ten-chan laughed. "It's nothing really. Besides, Poops had it big time! It's not your fault." Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Oh, AYANOKOUJI SAMA!!!" Ten-chan moved aside in time to dodge the attempted glomp. _Oh great, here we go again..._


	3. Chocolate

**Pitari Tenshi A-Z**

_**for those who do not know it is the long version name of Pita-Ten. It translates into "clingy angel" which is exactly Misha-san. **_

**Summary: Random one-shot drabbles. Chapter Titles range from A-Z. Enjoy, R/R!!**

**One-shot: Takashi/Kotarou**

**Chapter 3: Chocolate**

**(ah, yes. almost every ten/kotaro fic has this name and it's about chocolate too!)**

It was a nice day outside. Ten-chan was sitting in a park bench watching the clouds. Soon Kotarou joined him. He had a box of brown squares with him. He ate. Ten-chan knew instantly it was chocolate, and had a spine-tingly sensation. Ah, the goodness of chocolate.

Kotarou swallowed. "Ah, today it tastes exceptionally good." Even if the chocolate square was gone, Ten-chan looked at Kotarou and the spine-tingling was getting stronger. Did he want the chocolate or did he want him? Possibly he wanted both? Ten-chan sighed. _Aw, man! My heart's beating so fast that it's not beating at all!_

Ten-chan took a piece after Kotarou let him. It was good, exceptionally good... but something was missing. Did he want the chocolate or did he want him? Possibly... he did want both but ultimately he wanted...

A strong gust of wind blew the chocolate towards Ten-chan. Kotarou leaned to pick it up, but tripped on a shoelace. He fell onto Ten-chan. On top of, might I add. Lips accidentally brushed. Kotarou then got up, Ten-chan slightly blushing. The spine-tingly sensation was back. That brief moment hurt, but in a way, it was exceptionally good. It felt good. It tasted good.

...like chocolate.


	4. Diamonds

**Pitari Tenshi A-Z**

_**for those who do not know it is the long version name of Pita-Ten. It translates into "clingy angel" which is exactly Misha-san. **_

**Summary: Random one-shot drabbles. Chapter Titles range from A-Z. Enjoy, R/R!!**

**Oneshot: Ten-chan/Uematsu**

**Chapter4:**

**Diamond**

Koboshi was randomly flipping through a jewelry magazine that her cousin gave her. It wasn't much, though the diamonds and gems and such seemed to be much shinier when held up to the sun, as if they were real. Ten-chan randomly came up to her one day, seeing she was alone ready to take initiative.

"That one would look nice on you," he said simply. Koboshi turned around surprised. "What the HECK!?" She blushed slightly, as Ten-chan was never the one to flatter her. Ten-chan laughed. "I'm j-just practicing my lines when I give it to Shia-sa" He was cut off when Koboshi started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?!" Koboshi looked up with him in glowing eyes. _Gosh... why am I blushing..._ Ten-chan thought. _She's just ... just a friend... always was..._

"Don't ya think it'll be cute if Kotaro-chan gave it to me?" Ten-chan was burning up inside. _So it's your Kotarou-chan again..._ He said "yes" flatly. "It's shiny alright just like the munchkin staring at me with gigantic eyes." Koboshi was burning up even more. "B-b-b-b-but... It's just... NEVERMIND!!" She ran off and Ten-chan grabbed her by the shoulder. "Well it, um... s-suits you. You wouldn't mind if I gave the ring to you instead?" "As.. Um.. a birthday gift!" he added quickly.

"I might not mind after all..." Koboshi thought. _He was the most popular..._ Now on that night she dreamt of diamonds and a certain blondie. "It's shiny... just like ... mhph... Ten-chan... love ya too."


	5. Eternal Flame

**Pitari Tenshi A-Z**

_**for those who do not know it is the long version name of Pita-Ten. It translates into "clingy angel" which is exactly Misha-san. **_

**Summary: Random one-shot drabbles. Chapter Titles range from A-Z. Enjoy, R/R!!**

**One-shot: Shia/Nya (or Klaus)**

**Chapter 5: Eternal Flame**

**(ah, yes. almost every ten/kotaro fic has this name and it's about chocolate too!)**

It was a full moon, and Shia was admiring the sky. "Ah, what loveliness! If only we had such surroundings in the underworld!" Klaus sweatdropped. _Don't think such impossible thoughts, Shia! _But he can't help to have a feeling of sadness. Time was running out for the innocent demon, and he wouldn't have any more times like this for quite some time; he too felt something was missing. _It's an eternal flame... that continues to dwell inside of you... it's even worse than the living dead._ What he was missing, he didn't know. Shia has been missing someone that she loved, and Nya can't help but feel sorry for her. Why has he been trying to keep her away from this _missing thing_?

Shia looked at him concerned. "You don't look too well... is something on your mind?" Klaus assured her it was nothing. The flame grew even worse and he grimaced. "Nothing...nothing at all..." He blushed slightly. _She's being too..ack! She's zooming in on the matter too much. She can't stay here! She's a demon! She..._ Klaus then absentmindedly said the last 3 words of his thoughts.. "belongs with me."

"What does?" Klaus jumped as Shia's bell-like voice came from behind. "What belongs with you?" Klaus was bored. So he decided to say, "It's a matter of a guessing game. Something, or _someone_ that has lingered around with me for... awhile." Shia thought. "Powers? Being annoyed with the _missing link_? The Higuchi? ... Yourself??" 00 Klaus slapped his head, but couldn't help to laugh. _She could be so dense! It was actually kinda...cute._ So cute that, he swepted her up into his arms. "You... belong with me."

Surprised, the raven - head broke away. "T-this is just too!" Nya then looked away and transformed back to human form. "W-well you always had! I mean, we always travelled around and all and..." Shia then guessed. "You think I like someone, involving the missing thing. So you're jealous." Klaus looked away. "Hmph. Think of it however" Shia then poked him in the forehead. "Aww! We know each other for so long! Tell me!" She smiled. _So like her, yet...so unlike her._ Klaus form was back. "Well... sorta." Shia laughed. "SO YOU THOUGHT I LIKED HIGUCHI-SAN!?" 00 Klaus slapped his head again. _She's close... yet not close._

The two spent the rest of the night watching the sky, and without noticing their hands touch...

HAHAHA!! I love leaving cliffies! Possible nexts...

Kotaro/Shia (anime where they ain't related really)

Koboshi/Daichan (maybe lol)

Or Koboshi and Kotaro. (2nd runner up)

Kotaro/Daichan!? (DEFINITELY lol!)


End file.
